A Change in Life
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto reveals his true self on the night of the Forbidden Scroll. What will this do to the Shaman Ninja? Naruto/Anna
1. The Shaman Ninja

**THIS IS A TEST STORY! I just want to know how it does so when I finish the story 'A Fateful Encounter' I can add more chapters to this. If I do update then please STOP ME! Enjoy.**

**I would like to make things clear for this story. The Hyuuga clan does not exist so Hinata and Neji will be replaced. Only Anna and Amidamaru from Shaman King will be mentioned in this story, anyone else will not be in it.**

* * *

In a forest clearing sat Naruto next to an open scroll in his orange jumpsuit that screams 'KILL ME'. In it was forbidden jutsu that could put his village, the Hidden Leaf, in danger. Right now he was out of breath because he just learned the Shadow Clone jutsu and he could not make a clone easily. Just as he was about to look at the scroll again, he heard someone enter the clearing. Turning he saw his teacher "Iruka-Sensei? You found me!" he shouted scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"Damn right I did" growled the scarred Chunin "Mind telling me why you stole the Forbidden Scroll?"

Naruto blinked "Mizuki-Sensei told me to. He said that if I can steal the scroll, bring it here, and learn a jutsu then he can make me a Genin" Iruka stared in shock "So am I a Genin now?"

Iruka was about to say something when he heard the sound of something cutting through the air. Quickly he pushed Naruto out of the way shouting, "Move!" Kunai came out of the trees. They hit Iruka but only two seemed to hit him in the arm and leg as the others scratched him. The force of the kunai pushed Iruka into an abandoned cabin behind him.

"Iruka-Sensei!" shouted Naruto in alarm.

"Stay back Naruto!" shouted Iruka taking the kunai out of his arm.

"Do what he says Naruto" said a voice from the shadows. Looking both Naruto and Iruka saw Mizuki walk out of the shadows to reveal himself "We don't want you to get hurt now do we? Well he doesn't, I wouldn't mind," said the silver haired Chunin. He turned to Naruto "Give me the scroll so I can make you a Genin"

"Dont Naruto! Dont give him the scroll!" shouted Iruka taking the kunai out of his leg "It contains forbidden secrets that could put our village in danger!"

"Give me the scroll Naruto. I'll tell you a secret," said Mizuki.

"Secret?" repeated Naruto.

"The secret about why everyone hates you"

"Dont Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"The secret is that the Fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago is sealed" Naruto's eyes widened "In YOU! YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" he shouted taking one of the giant shurikens from his back and throwing it at Naruto.

The shuriken flew faster towards Naruto and he was about to do something until he heard a voice "Not yet" that whispered into his ear.

Iruka then jumped in the way of the shuriken taking the hit into his back "Iruka-Sensei!" shouted Naruto in alarm.

"N-Naruto" he said coughing up a bit of blood "Run" he said, "Take the scroll and run"

Naruto just nodded whilst taking the scroll and ran deeper into the forest "Why did you have to save that demon Iruka" said Mizuki. Neither Chunin knew that Naruto was hiding behind a tree "If you just let it die then you would have been seen as a hero. It's only a monster and monster's destroy and kill"

Iruka slowly took the shuriken out of his back and sat against the tree he was near "Your right that is a monster"

Behind the tree Naruto lowered his head in sadness "Wait" said the voice "He's not finished"

"But that's not Naruto. He's the villages Number 1, Hyperactive, Knuckle Head that I believe will become Hokage one day!" said Iruka proudly.

Mizuki frowned at that as he took out his last shuriken "Then why dont you DIE WITH THE DEMON!" he shouted throwing the weapon.

Just before the shuriken killed Iruka it was suddenly deflected making it fly harmlessly into a tree. Looking both Chunins jaw dropped when they saw Naruto standing in front of Iruka holding a katana "If you ever hurt my sensei again...I'll kill you" he said.

Shaking his head Mizuki said, "Like you could hurt me" he took out all of his normal shuriken and through them "NOW DIE!"

Naruto calmly looked at Mizuki "It's time to show my true self" he said with a smirk.

"Yes I believe it is" said the voice from before.

"Amidamaru" said Naruto. Behind him, although Iruka and Mizuki couldn't see it, a man appeared with long white hair tied up loosely in the back like the Nara clan. He wears a black kimono with it open at the chest and a white haori over it. On his shoulders, fore arms, and shins was a red type of armor that you see on Samurai's. On both sides of his waist was two katana's similar to the one Naruto has. This as a ghost named Amidamaru "You ready?" asked Naruto.

"Always" was the mans reply.

"Spirit Form!" shouted Naruto. Raising his hand Amidamaru's from suddenly began to disappear into what looked like a small blue fireball in Naruto's hand. It strangely looked like Amidamaru's head only blue "Unity!" he shouted pushing the ball into his chest. When Naruto looked up his eyes have changed from their usual calm and warm blue to a cold and hardened blue. With ease Naruto slashed at the shurikens making them either fall to the ground or fly into trees.

"What!?" shouted Mizuki "How did you do that!? Why can't demons like you just die!?" he shouted angrily.

Naruto smirked "You call me a demon" he said but his voice sounded like his mixed with someone else's "But I am a Shaman"

"A Shaman?" repeated Iruka.

"Doesn't matter," said Mizuki "You still can't beat me"

Smirking Naruto stabbed the sword into the ground "We'll see" he said making a cross sign with his hands "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and the clearing was then filled with hundreds of Naruto's.

"I-Impossible!" shouted Mizuki before the clones attacked.

Half an hour later the clones dispelled to reveal a badly beaten Mizuki who was unconscious die to the pain. Naruto walked up to Iruka asking, "Are you ok Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka jumped. He was so surprised at what Naruto managed that he didn't hear him approach "Sorry. Im ok but how did you do all this?"

"Well I guess the easiest way to say this is that the Naruto you knew was actually a mask. I've been hiding my true self for years and I decided to finally drop my mask" said Naruto with a smile.

"Ok last question. What's a Shaman?"

"A Shaman is a link to the world beyond" was all Naruto said.

"Ok then. Can you please close your eyes?" he asked with Naruto nodding his head. Closing his eyes Naruto felt something move on his head "Now you can open them" When he opened his eyes the first thing Naruto saw was Iruka without his headband and was holding his goggles. He lifted his hand touched his head feeling cool metal "Congratulations! You graduate!" said Iruka happily.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei!" said Naruto happily.

Amidamaru smiled as he watched from the trees _'Things are looking up for you Naruto'_

* * *

(In Hokage's office)

"Ah Naruto" said Sarutobi, the Third Hokage "I see you finally dropped your mask"

"You knew!?" shouted Iruka.

"Yes I was the one that advised him to hide himself in the first place," said the Hokage.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Naruto.

"Is it about the Fox?"

"So it's true" it wasn't a question.

"Yes the Fox was sealed within you on the day it attacked. Are you mad?" asked the aged leader.

"No Im not and I can understand why. It was to save the village and at least this way no one else would have had to live the life I had," he said sadly.

They all stayed quiet for a moment before the Hokage said, "Right, down to business. Because you both stopped a traitor from taking the Forbidden Scroll you will both be given payment and it shall be marked as an A-Ranked mission"

"Thank you Lord Hokage" said Iruka respectively.

"Thanks Old Man" said Naruto making both Iruka and the Third sweat drop at the lack of respect.

"Iruka make sure to go to the hospital and Naruto go home. Tomorrow you will be assigned to a team so make sure to be by the academy by nine" said Sarutobi.

"Ok" smiled Naruto.

"Make sure he goes Amidamaru," said the Old man even though he couldn't see the samurai ghost. He chuckled when he saw Naruto nod "Dismissed" they both left leaving the Hokage to himself "Minato you would be proud" he said looking at the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto stood in his apartment in his new clothes. He never really liked his orange jumpsuit but he did like the colour. Now he is wearing black tracksuit trousers with a kunai pouch tied to his leg, black sandels, and black sleeveless vest with a long sleeved orange hooded shirt underneath. His headband was proudly shown on his head. He doesn't wear the sheath for his sword but instead carries it around. Turning, Naruto looked at Amidamaru "What do you think?"

Amidamaru smiled "It looks good" he said with a thumbs up. He looked at the clock and saw it was half eight "We need to leave now"

"Yeah let's go," said Naruto walking to the door. Amidamaru turned into his spirit form and floated next to Naruto as they made their way to the academy. As they walked Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he saw the shocked looks from the villagers and a couple of blushes from the girls his age. When he got to his classroom he stood outside the room "Show time" he said nodding to his Guardian Ghost.

He entered and all noise stopped as everybody looked at him "Naruto?" asked his friend Shikamaru.

"Yeah it's me and yes Im suppose to be here seeing how I got this," he said pointing to his head. He then sat in an empty seat next to Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke just ignored Naruto but his fan-girls did not.

"Naruto! Get out of that seat!" screeched Sakura "Only I can sit there!"

"My god don't you ever shut up," said Naruto making the room go silent again "What?" even Sasuke looked at Naruto in slight shock.

Iruka walked into the room and looked around only seeing shocked looks "What happened?"

"Naruto just told Sakura to shut up," said Kiba.

Iruka looked at Naruto "Nice clothes"

"Thanks" said Naruto nodding his head.

"Ok class sit down" once that was done, he said "Now I am proud to say that all of you have become Genin, the next generation of ninja to protect this village. I hope that you will all become great ninja. Now for the teams" after a few minutes of names being said "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" he was interrupted when both Naruto and Sakura slammed their heads into their desks "...and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake," another slam by Naruto but Sakura cheered in triumph.

"God damn it" said Naruto.

"It's not that bad," said Amidamaru. Naruto looked at him with a 'Are you serious' look "Never mind"

"Anyway Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Akane Suzuki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Finally Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. That's all so please wait here until your new sensei arrives," he said leaving.

* * *

(An hour later)

All the teams have left when their sensei's arrived but only Team 7 remained "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" screeched Sakura. Naruto sat with his head against the desk taking a nap while his team mates sat waiting. Finally the door opened to reveal a man with silver gravity defying hair, a mask with his headband covering an eye so it shows only one eye.

"My first impression" he started "Your all idiots" Sakura fell to the ground face first, Sasuke stared at the guy in disbelief, and Naruto just woke up.

"What happened?" asked the blond.

"Meet me up on the roof in five minutes" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. When they got up there they saw Kakashi leaning against the railing reading a small orange book. The team sat down on the steps with Sasuke in the middle "Ok now that were all here let's introduce ourselves"

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

_'Was it not obvious?'_ thought the others including Amidamaru. Kakashi coughed then said "Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have a lot of hobbies"

_'All we got was his name'_ thought the three Genin plus the ghost with a sweat drop.

"Your turn pinkie" he said pointing to Sakura.

She growled at the name but ignored it "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." she looks at Sasuke and blushes "My hobbies are..." she looks at Sasuke again and blushes "My dreams are..." again she looks at Sasuke and blushes but this time she giggled dreamingly in the end.

"And your hates?" asked the Jonin.

"Naruto and Ino!" she shouted angrily. Naruto just smirked at that.

"Ok you next broody" he said pointing to Sasuke.

He glared but answered, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything but there are a lot of things I hate. My dream no my goal is to kill a certain someone" he said.

_'He's so cool!"'_ thought the pink haired fan girl.

Naruto sighed and Kakashi thought _'Great an Avenger aswell as a fan girl' _Finally he looked at Naruto "You last fish cake"

Naruto smiled at the comment and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and a certain someone" they looked at him and saw him staring at the sky "I don't like people who treat others like dirt for no reason and the time it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are training and sleeping. My dream is to not only become Hokage but also to win a tournament"

"What tournament?" asked Kakashi.

"It's a secret," said Naruto.

"Ok now that we all know each other. Tomorrow I want you to meet me at Training Ground 7 at six in the morning. Don't eat breakfast or you'll be sick" he advised before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto woke up at around seven and decided to eat some ramen. He knew he wasn't actually late, or at least as late as his sensei, so he knew he could wait a while. The reason he was eating was because of one simple fact; no one gets in the way of Naruto's ramen. After a while he walked up to the training ground and saw Sasuke and Sakura half-awake "Your late!" shouted a tired Sakura.

"Is Kakashi-Sensei here?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Well no but that's not-" she got interrupted.

"If he's not here then Im not late. Now please be quiet, it's too early in the morning for your screeching," he said without letting the smirk leave his face. Sakura was so confused at how the new Naruto acted she just stayed quiet. Sasuke just watched with interest at the new Naruto.

After an hour Amidamaru appeared in his normal form "He's here" he said.

"I know," whispered Naruto as he covered his ears.

Kakashi appeared in front of the Genin giving them a lazy salute "Yo" was all he said.

"YOUR LATE!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi had to make sure their ears weren't bleeding before the Jonin continued.

"Sorry if Im late but a cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way" was his terrible excuse "Anyway lets get started" he said walking over to one of the training stumps. On top of it was an alarm clock "This is set for noon, your assignment is simple" he showed two bells "You just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is too it. If you cant get them by noon then you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those stumps and watch whilst I eat MY lunch"

Everybody but Naruto gave him shocked and hungry looks _'So that's why'_ thought Sasuke and Sakura.

_'This Jonin is cruel'_ thought Amidamaru _'Im almost glad I don't have to eat'_

"Wait there's only three of us," said Sakura.

_'Four but that's not the point'_ thought both Naruto and Amidamaru.

"There's only two bells so how is that fair?" she asked.

"Im glad you noticed" said the Jonin "This is so only one of you would end up tied to the post and fails. That one would also get sent back to the academy"

"You can't do that!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke glared whilst Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I can and I will," he said making her shut up "If you want the bells then you have to attack me with the intent to kill to get them"

"But what if you get hurt!?" she shouted again.

_'Does she ever stay quiet?'_ everyone thought, "I'll be fine. Now when I say start you can all begin" The second he finished talking he caught a kunai that was aimed for his head. Looking he saw Naruto with his arm outstretched "I didn't say start"

"Sorry" said Naruto "Guess I misheard"

Kakashi eye smiled "Ok then...Start" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all disappeared into the trees _'Not bad. But I can still sense them...and see one'_ he thought turning to seeing Naruto behind him "Your not very good, are you?"

"I've been told worse," said Naruto unsheathing his katana. He then walked over to the tree and placed the sheath there. Looking he saw Kakashi reach into his pouch "A weapon?" Instead Kakashi pulled out a small orange book "Im getting the feeling that you're underestimating me"

Amidamaru floated next to Naruto "Unity?" he asked.

"Not yet" whispered Naruto stabbing the sword into the ground "Lets see how he does with Taijutsu"

"But you're not good at Taijutsu"

"Thanks for your support" sweat dropped Naruto. He ran at Kakashi and tried punching and kicking his sensei but it was dodged or blocked everytime. Kakashi then used his speed to appear crouching behind him.

"Don't just run into a fight all the time" he said making the Tiger hand sign.

* * *

(In the trees)

Sasuke watched the fight from the trees _'Idiot; he thinks he can take on a Jonin. Wait that hand sign is for fire jutsu'_ Whilst he was thinking Sakura was just wondering around the forest not even watching the match as she tried to find Sasuke.

* * *

(In clearing)

Kakashi suddenly thrusted his pointed hand forward "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! 1000 years of Death!" he shouted but thankfully before it could hit Naruto in a...disturbing way, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking around Kakashi saw Naruto standing next to his sword _'Substitution? No it wasn't that'_

"Behind you" said Naruto pointing to the lake behind Kakashi.

Turning, seven clones jumped out of the lake _'Shadow Clones'_ thought Kakashi with a smile. He was about to defend until he felt someone hold his arms back from behind. Turning his eye widened slightly _'Another clone! But how?'_ he thought. Looking towards the tree he saw the sheath had disappeared _'A clone and a transformation? Impressive'_ he thought. All the clones grabbed Kakashi so he couldn't get away whilst the real Naruto slashed with his sword.

Everything was silent as Naruto landed behind his clones "Missed" he said confusing his team mate who was watching. But then it became clear when Kakashi was suddenly replaced by a Naruto clone making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Smirking he made all the other clones disappear "He must have went after the other two"

"Probably" said Amidamaru.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Not seeing Kakashi anywhere the Uchiha decided to go find him. Looking into a clearing he saw the ninja just standing and reading _'Too easy'_ he thought with an arrogant smirk as he took out all his kunai and shuriken. He threw them and then ran after them to catch Kakashi by surprised. But he stopped when the Jonin just disappeared in a puff of smoke _'He's not in the forest'_ he thought _'He not above either so where? Underneath!'_ he thought but was too late when a pair of arms came out of the ground and pulled him underneath only leaving Sasuke's head visible.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" said Kakashi still reading his book near Sasuke.

* * *

(With Sakura)

_'Sasuke where are you?'_ thought Sakura as she continued to walk around the forest oblivious to what happened.

"Sakura" she heard. Looking she saw Kakashi make a hand sign "Bye bye" he said with a wave before the leaves began to circle around her. They stopped as she looked around.

"Sakura" she heard someone else say in a pained voice. She ran through the trees but stopped suddenly when she saw Sasuke on the ground with kunai embedded in his back "Help...me" he said. She just screamed then fainted.

"Really?" said Kakashi out loud with a sweat drop. He shook his head and decided to find Naruto _'He definitely is interesting. Nothing like the others or what was said in his record'_ He walked into the clearing he last saw Naruto in and found him meditating "What are you doing?"

"Meditating" was all Naruto said before standing up. He smirked and said, "Ready for a real fight?"

"Real fight?" repeated Kakashi.

Naruto's smirk seemed to grow more as he raised his hand into the air "Amidamaru" he said making his Guardian Ghost change into a small blue flame "Spirit Form!" He then forced the spirit into his chest "Unity!" he shouted.

"What was all that about?" asked Kakashi not seeing what Naruto did. Naruto looked at him and his eye widened _'Something's not right, he's a different person'_

"Lets do this," said Naruto in his mixed voice. He ran at Kakashi with great speed that shocked the Jonin. Thankfully he put his book away knowing this fight would be different. And he was right when he had to block the attacks with the steel plates on the back of his hand and even then he had to struggle. Naruto pushed forward and then swiped but Kakashi jumped out of the way in time.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi. Naruto didn't answer but smirked instead.

_'Think we should try THAT attack?'_ thought Naruto.

_'Well we have been working on it for a while so we might aswell'_ thought back Amidamaru.

Naruto gathered his chakra and concentrated. He then swung his sword shouting "Celestial Slash!" A red ark shot out from the sword and flew towards Kakashi whose eye widened.

Before the attack hit however the alarm went off signalling that the test was over. The attack hit but Kakashi substituted out of the way but was surprised when he saw the log, that he switched places with, sliced in half cleanly.

Ten minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were tied up on the posts while Naruto sat on top of the middle on "Why are we tied up!?" shouted Sakura.

"Im an Uchiha! You can't do this!" shouted Sasuke.

"Your both tied up because you failed to get the bells" said Kakashi.

"But that idiot never got one!" she shouted indicating to Naruto.

"No he didn't get one" Sasuke smirked along with Sakura "But he understood the test"

"What are you talking about? The test was to get the bells wasn't it?" asked Sakura.

"No" answered Naruto "The test was all about teamwork"

Sakura scoffed "Please. If that's true then Sasuke would have figured that out easily"

"No he's right Sakura," said Kakashi "This was all about teamwork. You didn't do anything to help but instead you just went after Sasuke" he turned to the Uchiha "You had plenty of chances to help Naruto but instead you waited and watched you team mate fight alone. You believe that you are strong enough and that you don't need anyone else" he looked at them both "Naruto however fought me so he could distract me. You both had chances to try and get the bells whilst we were fighting" He started to walk away "I'll be back soon. Naruto can have lunch. If you give them any food Naruto then you will ALL go back to the academy" with that he walked away.

After a few minutes Naruto put his food down when he heard his team mates stomach growl. He made a Shadow Clone and then both grabbed the spare lunches. He went up to Sakura while the clone went to Sasuke "What are you doing!?" shouted Sakura.

"First of all, please stop shouting" he said, "Second, Kakashi isn't here and you both need your strength" Just then Kakashi appeared and he looked angry.

"You broke the rules!" he said loudly "I hope your ready for the punishment" he made a few hand signs making dark clouds with thunder appear "Any last words?"

"Yeah I got a few," said Naruto "Were a team and we should look out for each other even if we have to break a few rules"

"That's it?" asked Kakashi "That's your excuse?" Sakura looked scared at what was happening, Sasuke looked angry at what Naruto had done, but Naruto was smirking. Kakashi smiled saying "You pass"

"What?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"You pass" repeated Kakashi "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" Sasuke and Sakura were released from their ropes "Congratulations Team 7. Tomorrow meet me here at eight for training" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"We did it?" asked Sakura, confuced at what happened.

"Yep" said Naruto "Now if you'll excuse me Im going to get some ramen" he said walking away. But just as he got a metre away he suddenly froze "Uh oh"

"She's here isn't she?" asked Amidamaru who seemed scared.

"I have to go" said Naruto about to run but froze again when he heard a voice.

"Running already Naruto?" said a female voice. Sasuke and Sakura looked and saw a blond haired girl leaning against one of the training stumps. She was wearing a black dress, sandals, blue beads for a necklace, and a red scarf tied around her head.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Hi Anna" said a nervous Naruto.

"You didn't get a bell?" she asked walking towards him.

"He was a Jonin," said Naruto slowly walking backwards.

"I trained you better than that," she said.

_'She trained Naruto?'_ thought Sasuke and Sakura.

"Run!" shouted Naruto running away but blue bead flew around and caught him around his neck "GAH!"

"Not so fast" she said dragging him back.

"Sorry Naruto" called Amidamaru as he floated away.

"Traitor!" choked out Naruto.

"If you couldn't even get one bell then Im going to have to up your training" said Anna dragging Naruto back to the Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto mouth 'Help me' to them but both felt that if they did anything then it would hurt. So instead they both just walked away "Lets go home" she said "And not the apartment either. Back to our REAL home" she said making him nod.

She let him go as he led the way "Yes Anna" he said.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that and like I said, if I update this story then I want someone to stop me! If you have anymore questions then please ask. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Trainings and Missions

**Wow I was not expecting so many of you wanting me to continue this story. Thanks to all of you I am now working on nine stories so do not expect an update every other day. This makes me feel proud to write stories such as this. **

**I would like to point out that Sakura and Kakashi will not become Shaman's, Im not sure about Sasuke yet but he might be an evil shaman later. Also Anna may seem a bit OC and if she does please don't comment on it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Anna walked through the village. As they walked Anna saw the glares Naruto was getting and sent some of her own, thankfully it scared some off making her smirk in triumph "So Anna" said Naruto getting her attention.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked sternly.

"I-I was wondering how you have been. It's been five years since we've seen each other" he said.

"Im fine and my training was complete," she said. After a few minutes she asked "What about you?"

He smiled "I think you already know" he said. Her gaze softened at that but they continued to walk in silence. Eventually they came across a building about the size of an average compound "Ah it's good to be home" said Naruto walking up to the gate. He opened the door and walked in after letting Anna in first "Hasn't changed one bit" he said looking around.

"No it hasn't" She then looked at him "Now back to business" Naruto gulped at that "From the bell test I can tell that you haven't been using the training that I suggested to you. So I want you to go outside the village and run around it ten times"

"TEN!?" shouted Naruto but was silenced by Anna's glare.

"Fifteen" Naruto cried anime tears "Oh and I got you something" she said tossing him a box. He caught it but whatever it was, it was heavy because Naruto landed on the ground trying to breath with the box on his chest "I want you to wear those weights and don't take them off. If you stop for more than five minutes or take those weights off then you'll run another five times around the village" Naruto didn't move but then ran for his life when she shouted "MOVE!" She watched as he ran out the door, put his sandels on, and put the weights on all at the same time. She smiled as he left _'I missed you Naruto'_ she thought.

* * *

The next morning we find Naruto tired and sore. He managed to run around the village fifteen times and when he got back Anna shouted at him for not making breakfast. Right now he was walking to his teams meeting spot along with Anna "Remind me again why you're coming?"

"Because I am the only one who will train you. Besides I talked to the Hokage and he said it was fine," she said simply.

Naruto sweat dropped _'Why do I get the feeling that he was too scared to say otherwise'_ the second he thought that Anna stopped and looked at him.

"I can still read your mind remember," she said scaring him.

"Sorry!" he shouted. When they got to the training ground it was already nine in the morning.

Sakura saw them and shouted "YOUR LATE!" just as Kakashi got there.

"Do not talk to Naruto like that," said Anna.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke in his oh so arrogant way.

"Guys this is Anna-" Naruto introduced but Anna finished.

"I am his wife," she said with a serious look.

"Huh?" said Kakashi and Sakura at the same time.

"His what!?" shouted Sakura.

"Did you say!?" shouted Kakashi and they both said at the same time "You're his wife!?" Sasuke was wide eyed at this but stayed quiet.

"At least I will be his wife eventually" said Anna calming them both down a little.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi after he recovered from his shock. Kakashi and Anna walked towards the trees to discuss the training.

"Naruto is she really your girlfriend?" asked Sakura pointing to Anna.

"She's not really my girlfriend" no one saw a slight sadness go to Anna's eyes as she heard this "But I am hoping" whispered Naruto. Anna heard this, strangely enough at the distance between them, and blushed slightly as well as smile.

"Then why would she say that she's your wife?" asked Sakura again.

"Well I kinda promised her that I would marry her," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. He saw Sakura's face and could tell she wanted to hear more, he also saw Sasuke's interested face "You want to know how that happened?"

"Yeah!" shouted Sakura eager for gossip.

"Fine" sighed Naruto "Well it was years ago. We were about eight then when I met her and it was outside the village. I went out there so I could train but some bad...people found me" he said nearly saying spirits instead of people "When they were about to kill me, Anna saved my life" he said smiling at the memory.

"How did she save your life?" asked Sasuke hoping for a new jutsu to get.

"She pulled me out of the way before they could hurt me. Just then a few ANBU appeared and killed those guys whilst taking Anna and I back to the village," he said lying about how it happened. What really happened was that Anna was surrounded by bad spirits. Naruto went in and took a few down but got hurt and almost died. Anna saw Naruto try to help her and so managed to make the spirits disappear.

"So instead of asking for simple things like a toy or sweets, she asked for you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah that's basically what happened," said Naruto "I promised her that once I win the tournament I would ask her to be my bride"

"What tournament are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"That's a secret but if you must know then I can say that the tournament will decide everything" he said mysteriously.

Kakashi and Anna came back but Naruto paled when he saw Anna holding her beads. Looking he saw the beads were connected to Amidamaru "What the!?" shouted Naruto.

"She captured me!" shouted Amidamaru whilst crying anime tears.

"How is she doing that?" whispered Sakura to Sasuke who could only see floating beads so they just shrugged. Kakashi was also curious but hid it well.

"O-Ok team" started Kakashi "Today we'll be working on your strength and speed"

"Naruto come with me," ordered Anna.

"Yes Anna" said Naruto instantly as he followed her.

"Wait! How does that idiot not get to do training!?" screamed Sakura.

"He is getting training," said Anna "His training is just different from yours"

"Than you might aswell train me. That idiot doesn't deserve that kind of training, but I do because I am an Uchiha," said Sasuke.

Anna frowned and walked up to Sasuke. What she did next was something nobody was expecting, apart from Naruto. She slapped him leaving a red mark on his right cheek "It's the other way around you idiot" she said, "Naruto deserves this training more than any of you do"

Sasuke was now angry. He was about to back hand Anna until he was suddenly punched in the face "I wouldn't do that Uchiha" warned Naruto with an edge to his voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Sakura.

Thankfully Kakashi put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream anymore "Im sorry. Naruto, you and Anna can go. I'll handle these two"

Naruto nodded and followed Anna into the forest "That was fun" muttered Naruto sarcastically. Anna stopped making Naruto stop aswell "Anna? You ok?"

"Thank you" she said turning to look at him "Thank you for hitting him for me. If you didn't then he would have hurt me"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, shocking her "It doesn't matter. I would have hurt him if he even looked at you the wrong way" he said grinning.

Her eyes softened for a moment and she did something that made him smile, she hugged him "Thank you" she said. Then just as quick she pushed him away saying "If you tell anyone about that I'll double your weights and make you run around the village on your hands twenty times" Naruto paled at that and nodded "Good. Now we will be working on chakra control. I want you to gather your chakra on your feet and walk up the tree without your hands. And get it right because if you use too little then you'll fall off, too much and you will be blown off" She then remembered something "I forgot to mention. Not only will I be over seeing your training but I will also be going with you on your missions. Now I want you to put chakra into the weights that you have on"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"It will increase the weights amount and make it heavier. Now move," she said and Naruto instantly ran up a tree. Amidamaru slowly began to float away but because of the beads Anna knew what he was doing "And where are you going?" she asked.

Amidamaru froze and began to sweat "I...uh..."

"You stay here," she ordered releasing him "Make sure he doesn't stop until he reaches the top of the tree"

"Yes Anna" said the Samurai ghost.

She then turned to Naruto "I'll see later this evening. Until then keep training"

"Yes Anna" he said whilst running up the tree and falling down.

She smiled and walked towards the village. To make sure that Naruto wouldn't stop training she summoned a few spirits to watch over him. As she walked she noticed a few people glancing at her curiously _'I wonder who she is'_ _'I've never seen her before'_ These were only a few thoughts that Anna could hear and they were giving her a headache _'Why won't they stop?'_ she thought holding her head _'It's getting worse'_ Thankfully the thoughts stopped giving her some relief so she continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking she reached her destination. Naruto's old apartment. She scowled when she saw the damage that was done to it. Apparently when Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll people thought that he would either get executed or banished so they trashed his apartment. As she went in she noticed words like 'Demon' or 'Die' were painted on the walls as almost everything was destroyed.

She walked up to his cupboard that was barely standing and opened it. A tick mark appeared on her forehead when she saw the amount of orange jumpsuits that were in there _'I am going to hurt him'_ she thought. She was about to close the door but then she noticed that the back looked like it could open. She pushed it and it opened to reveal a small wrapped box with a little note attached. She took it and widened her eyes when she saw her name on it. She smiled _'That idiot'_ she thought. Anna put the box back and made sure it looked like it wasn't touched. Once that was done she then went through his apartment and took the things that she thought Naruto would like to have back and put all of his orange jumpsuit into a box.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto panted as he knelt down. He was only able to get half way up. A ghost appeared in front of him "Oh crap, that's one of Anna's spirits" He was about to run up the tree again until the ghost disappeared and he saw Anna walking towards him.

"That's enough for today" she said "We'll continue this tomorrow"

Naruto walked to her and said, "I was only able to get half way"

"Don't worry you'll do the rest tomorrow" she said, "your team have already left for the mission hall so let's go" Anna then walked away with Naruto and Amidamaru following.

"I hope I get some good missions," said Naruto.

"You'll be doing D-ranks," said Anna.

"D-ranks?"

"Yes. They're nothing special just basic missions that you do in the village. You and your team will be doing them for a while until your sensei believes you are ready for C-rank"

"For how long?" asked Naruto.

"He is a lazy ninja so I bet a month at least"

"At least!?" shouted back Naruto "This month is going to be long"

* * *

(One month later)

"Are you in position?" asked Kakashi through his earpiece. Both he and Anna were leaning against a tree as Team 7 were doing a D-rank mission.

"Ghost here, Im in position" said Naruto through his earpiece.

"Eyes, It's in my sight," said Sasuke.

"Bubble here. Im with Eyes" said Sakura not even paying attention to the mission.

"Ok if you see the target then capture with caution," said Kakashi. The next five minutes were filled with screams as Team 7 came out of the woods. Sasuke and Sakura were covered in scratches and dirt as Naruto was perfectly fine and was also amused whilst holding the purring cat, Tora.

"Mission success Sensei" said Naruto presenting the cat.

"Good job. Let's go return Tora to the Daimyo's wife" said the Jonin leading them back to the Mission Hall. When they got there they were met with Iruka, a couple of Chunin, the Hokage, and a large woman who happened to be the Daimyo's wife.

"Oh Tora!" she shouted grabbing the cat and crushed him into a hug.

_'That poor cat'_ thought Naruto, Sakura, and Amidamaru. Sasuke smirked at it, Kakashi wasn't paying attention and Anna just watched without interest.

"I can see that the mission was a success," said the Hokage "Team 7 now that you finished you can take another mission. You can: paint a fence, get the shopping for an elderly man, or-"

He was interrupted by the Daimyo's wife "TORA!" she screamed.

Sarutobi sighed "Or capture Tora...again"

Anna looked at him "We won't take any of those" she said.

The Hokage froze at that "But their only Genin" he said.

"I don't care," she said "Give them a C-rank" no one moved "Move!" she shouted.

Sarutobi paled and quickly went to the C-rank missions. After a few minutes he presented a scroll "O-Ok I have a mission" He looked at one of the Chunin "Bring the client in"

The Chunin opened the door and motioned for someone to enter. An old man wearing a large hat, who also happened to be drunk, entered the room. His name was Tazuna "What the hell?" he said "A bunch of kids? Im sure the Jonin there is good but the others look weak. Especially the one with the blond girl. She hasn't got any weapons," he said taking another drink.

Sarutobi, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all paled _'Uh oh'_ they all thought. One day Sasuke tried to follow Anna and insulted her again. It's like the saying goes 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and Sasuke learned that the hard way. Naruto quickly grabbed Anna and caught her in a hug "If you value you life you run now!" shouted Naruto.

"Kakashi get him out of here!" ordered the Hokage. Kakashi complied in an instant by grabbing Tazuna's shoulder and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto" said Anna slowly "Let me go" she ordered.

"Not yet" he said, scared.

Kakashi reappeared with a peace sign saying "Yo"

Naruto then leapt back saying "Sorry!" but stopped because he was confuced as to why Anna had a very tiny, almost unnoticeable blush on her face.

"You'll pay for that in your training" she said with a glare as her blush went away.

The Third coughed getting their attention "Anyway your mission is to escort that man. His name is Tazuna and he is a Bridge Builder. Your job is to make sure he gets to his home safely. The most that will happen will be bandits but be careful. You leave tomorrow at seven" he then looked at Kakashi "Don't be late"

That night we find Anna on the couch in her and Naruto's house watching a show "Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked the second Naruto entered the room without even looking.

"Yeah Im packed. What about you?" he asked knowing she would join the trip.

"I packed when I came in" she said "You won't have any time to train tomorrow so everytime we take a rest you will train"

Naruto sighed as he sat down "Ok"

"And before I forget I got you something" she showed two boxes.

_'Where the hell did she hide those?'_ thought Naruto with a sweat drop because they weren't there a second ago. She took one of the boxes and gave it to Naruto who opened "Is this my stuff from my apartment?"

"Yes it is. I thought you would want some of that stuff," she said.

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile making her smile aswell "What's in the other box?"

"Let's go outside" she said taking the box as she went to the garden with Naruto following.

When they got outside Naruto was surprised to see a small bonfire _'How does she do this without me knowing!?'_ he thought with a BIG sweat drop. She then opened the box showing Naruto what was inside "My jumpsuits?"

"Yes your ugly jumpsuits. Apart from the cloths you sleep in I couldn't find anything else that you wear. Did you like this?" she asked pointing to the box.

"Yeah its got orange on it" he said not seeing any harm in telling her that. At least that was until she threw the box into the small bonfire "MY JUMPSUITS!"

* * *

(The next morning)

Naruto and Anna waited patiently next to the gate. Naruto however looked very disturbed as he kept muttering "My jumpsuits" That was how Sasuke and Sakura found him.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Sakura. It was then that she saw Anna "What are you doing here?"

"Im here for with Naruto" she answered.

"But you can't come on the mission! You'll only get yourself killed," argued Sakura.

"Say's the useless banshee," muttered Naruto but everyone heard.

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed Sakura aiming to punch Naruto.

But he caught it without even looking "The only one who can hit me is Anna so shut up and leave me alone" he said glaring at the pinkette making her scared and nod "And she can come because not only did the Old man" seeing the confuced looks he said "I mean the Hokage allowed her but she would have followed after me anyway. She's not a ninja so she can leave the village whenever she wants"

Kakashi then appeared with Tazuna making a peace sign "Yo" he said.

Tazuna looked terrified as he approached Anna "I am sorry!" he said loudly whilst bowing.

"That's better," she said walking away.

Naruto looked at Kakashi "You told him what Anna would do didn't you?"

"Actually I told him what she did to me when I said no" replied the Jonin as he scratched his head. He then turned to everyone "Ok time to start the mission. This will take around two weeks so I hope you packed well"

* * *

(Half way through the journey)

They all walked along a dirt path with Kakashi at the front with Naruto behind him and Sasuke and Sakura at the back of the group. Both Tazuna and Anna were behind Naruto so the group could protect them in case something happened. As they walked Kakashi, Naruto, and Anna saw a puddle, which was odd because it hasn't rained in over a week. Amidamaru appeared next to Naruto as he silently said "Spirit form, unity" and they became one without anyone but Anna knowing. They walked and decided to wait to see what would happen. They didn't have to wait long as the puddle disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal two missing Hidden Mist ninja connected by a chain from their large gauntlets.

They both raced past everybody and went straight for Kakashi as they wrapped their spiky chain around him. Once that was done they pulled so the chain ripped Kakashi into pieces "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" screamed Sakura who froze in fear along with Sasuke and Tazuna.

"Both of you's!" shouted Naruto in his mixed voice to Sasuke and Sakura "Protect Tazuna and Anna! I got these guys!" he shouted with them nodding, albeit slowly as they ran towards Tazuna. Without so much as a hesitation he ran towards the ninja "So I take it your the Demon Brothers?" asked Naruto taking a defensive position with his sword ready.

"Unless you and your friends want to die, you should run back home! Were after the bridge builder and that's all!" shouted one of the brothers.

Naruto smirked "That's all I needed to know" he said running at them whilst making two Shadow Clones. On clone went to one brother whilst the other clone went to the other. When the brothers went to dodge, the real Naruto went straight for the chain and slammed his sword into the ground effectively catching one of the links making the brothers stop. The second they stopped the clones dispelled and Naruto knocked one of the brothers out but the other one detached himself and went for the closest person he could attack. It was Anna. Without thinking Naruto instantly ran after. Seeing he wasn't going to make it he made a hand sign shouting "Release!" and all of his weights came off making him a lot faster. He ran in front of the brother and slashed him in the arm. Kakashi then appeared and knocked the guy unconscious "Took you long enough" said Naruto with Kakashi just laughing nervously. Naruto turned to Anna "Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yes I am thank you," she said smiling slightly at his concern.

"Where's your concern for Sasuke!?" shouted Sakura.

"You both froze and the brothers didn't go for either of you. Are either of you injured?"

"Well no but-"

"Then I don't have to care if your ok or not" said Naruto cutting her off.

This caused Anna to smile _'I trained him well'_ she thought.

After tying the Demon Brothers up and Kakashi talking to Tazuna about the mission, the group continued with their mission. Now they are in the Land of Waves after a few days of travel and a boat ride. Amidamaru stayed in Unity with Naruto in case they were ambushed and Naruto kept his hand hovering near his sword. As they walked none of them could shake the feeling that they were being followed. Having heard something Sasuke threw a kunai into a bush. They all looked and then sweat dropped when they saw a scared white rabbit "What the hell man!?" shouted Naruto.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" shouted Sakura.

"Get down!" shouted Kakashi suddenly. Naruto quickly grabbed Anna and fell to the ground followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi did the same but not before grabbing Tazuna. A giant cleaver blade soared past their heads and slammed into a tree as a person appeared on it's hilt.

The guy had short spiky brown hair and wore bandages around his mouth and he wasn't wearing a shirt "Well, well, well" he said "Kakashi of the Sharingan"

_'Sharingan!?'_ thought Sasuke.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist" said Kakashi "If your here then I will have to use it"

"It's an honour fighting the Sharingan," said Zabuza grabbing the blade and jumping away from the tree taking the giant sword with him.

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal a fully matured Sharingan _'How does he have that!?'_ thought Sasuke in anger.

"Stay back" ordered Kakashi "If anything happens then Naruto your in charge, now let me handle this"

Zabuza chuckled and then it turned into a full-blown laugh "This WILL be a good fight!" he shouted charging at Kakashi as the Genin surrounded Tazuna and Anna.

* * *

**Well I hope this was a good chapter like the first one. I know Anna seemed OC but in my opinion I think she can be nicer to Naruto than anyone else. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
